


Брак отменяется!

by Jane_Scholar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Scholar/pseuds/Jane_Scholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не быть Донне замужем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брак отменяется!

Повелитель Времени сидел на полу возле консоли и прислушивался к равномерному гулу в сердце ТАРДИС. Он старался ни о чем не думать, но мысли все равно возвращались и никак не хотели отпускать. Еще это дурацкое шоколадное пятно на любимом синем пиджаке. Ну, как же так? Почему именно сегодня? Почему именно в его День Рождения Донна покинула его. А сказала ведь: «Доктор, а отвези меня в 17 апреля 2009 года. Хочу на денек к родителям в гости. Возвращайся ровно через 24 часа, понял?» И Доктор вернулся, правда, чуть позже. Через 24 месяца. 

Он привычно выбежал из ТАРДИС и забарабанил в дверь: «Донна! Это я! Открывай! Пора двигаться вперед! У меня на сегодня столько всего зап…» Дверь открылась, и в проеме стоял довольно толстый небритый мужчина средних лет в майке, трусах и с бутылкой пива в руке: «Ты кто такой?», - спросил он.  
\- О, привет! А Донна не рассказывала, что у нее есть брат. Я Доктор, кстати.  
Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, но здоровяк не принял её.  
\- А у Донны и нет брата. Я Кларк, её муж. И мы не вызывали скорую.  
\- Да я, вроде как, не совсем врач. Так, стоп. Что значит «муж»? Я её всего сутки назад привез домой встретиться с родителями, а тут вдруг муж...  
Кларк оценивающе осмотрел Доктора с головы до ног:  
\- Ничего подобного, сутки назад она была здесь со мной, сначала полдня таскалась по магазинам, а потом опять весь вечер трындела о каком-то взлохмаченном парне в коричневом плаще и красных ке… Опа. Донна, тут, кажется, твой лохматый псих! Спускайся! - крикнул Кларк в сторону лестницы.

Доктор взглянул в ту же сторону и потерял дар речи. По лестнице спускалась его подруга, его Донна, но как она выглядела! Одетая в ярко-зеленый сарафан с поясом под грудью и розовые пушистые тапки, она выглядела ужасно толстой. Один живот чего стоил! «Да она, наверное, планету проглотила!» – думал Доктор.  
\- И как это называется? А?! Я тебя спрашиваю!! – Донна чуть ли не с кулаками накинулась на опешившего Доктора, - Где ты был?! ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛ, я тебя спрашиваю!! «Я вернусь через 24 часа». Двадцать четыре ЗЕМНЫХ часа! Понимаешь, Доктор, ЗЕМНЫХ!  
Кларк молча постоял, потом махнул рукой и ушел в гостиную, где рухнул на диван и включил телевизор.

В попытках справиться с собой, Донна прошла на кухню и тяжело опустилась на стул, ни на секунду не переставая высказывать все, что она думает о Докторе и его опоздании.  
Доктор сел напротив, все еще не в силах выдавить из себя словечко.  
\- Так, 3 глубоких вдоха… Все, я спокойна. Ты как здесь вообще оказался? Куда пропал? Почему бросил меня здесь? Потому что ты так всегда и со всеми поступаешь, да? Просто исчезаешь и всё! – Донна забрасывала Доктора вопросами, а он все никак не мог сообразить, где же он ошибся:  
\- Донна, слушай, это какая-то неправильная реальность, как тогда, в библиотеке, помнишь? Может быть, ты что-то съела, или куда-то нажала, или у тебя был контакт с пришельцем? Ты, кстати, не проверяла, этот твой невесть откуда взявшийся Кларк, не с какого-нибудь Раксокорикофалапаториуса часом?  
\- Нет, это ты меня послушай! Я просила у тебя один день на Земле. Всего один день! А ты что сделал? Пропал на 2 года!  
\- Два года? О_о Значит, что-то случилось с ТАРДИС, ведь я всего-навсего набросал маршрут наших праздничных путешествий, и сразу прилетел сюда, а ты уже замужем и такая… кхэм… большая. Ты съела баскетбольный мяч?  
\- Я беременна, глупый марсианин! Беременна! Уже на 8 месяце. Пол мы пока не узнавали, но имена я уже придумала: если родится девочка, то будет Джули, а если мальчик, то Расселл.  
\- Ты еще и беременна! Как же так получилось?  
\- Вот уж описывать тебе, КАК это у нас с Кларком ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ, я точно не буду!  
\- Нет-нет, конечно, нет, - Доктор был в замешательстве, он лихорадочно думал, как бы найти способ разобраться в том, что происходит.  
\- Ты меня оставил здесь, не вернулся на следующий день, и через день ты не вернулся, и через неделю, а через месяц я уже отчаялась, перестала ждать. Подумала, что ты меня бросил. Снова устроилась на работу, нашла Кларка, почти сразу вышла за него замуж. Он мне не показался таким милым, как Ланс, зато у него арахнофобия, так что в этот раз никаких паучьих императриц. Мама с дедом переехали в двухкомнатную квартиру Кларка в многоэтажке через 3 квартала. Я забеременела, мне скоро уже рожать, а тут, здравствуйте, я ваша тетя, а вы не ждали нас, а мы приперлися, заявляешься ты. Как я должна отреагировать? Броситься тебе на шею? Послать всех и вся куда подальше? Убежать с тобой без оглядки? – От досады, что уже ничего не исправить, Донна бросила в Доктора куском шоколадного торта, стоявшего на столе.  
\- Эй! Не злись, просто для меня прошло всего пару часов с того момента, как я тебя отправил к родителям...

Донна замолчала, Доктор тоже не знал, что сказать. Прошло несколько минут, и вдруг он, будто очнувшись, вскочил:  
\- Ну, хорошо. Кажется, мне пора, не смею больше нарушать вашу семейную идиллию. До свидания, Донна, - он приобнял её за плечи, - нет-нет, не вставай и не провожай меня. Ты же в положении. Вот, держи, - он вытащил из кармана небольшую металлическую пластинку, - если соскучишься, звони. Просто приложи это к телефону и нажми любую кнопку, - он в последний раз взглянул на Донну, она все еще молчала.  
Доктор вышел.

Он медленно побрел к ТАРДИС. Внутри галлифреец присел, облокотившись на консоль, и долго думал над тем, где же он все-таки ошибся.  
И вдруг как будто что-то взорвалось в его голове!  
\- Ну, конечно!!  
Он вскочил и бросился к сканеру. Просмотрел все записи и координаты его последних перемещений и нашел одно крохотное ответвление от курса.  
Он попал в другой временной поток, прибыв на одну из планет, но он очень спешил, поэтому не обратил внимания на смену цифр на мониторе и не поменял координаты. И теперь, все встало с ног на голову: мало того, что Донна замужем за каким-то сомнительным алкоголиком, так еще и беременна от него, а Доктор остался один в свой собственный день рождения.  
И вдруг ему стало обидно, что вот так, по глупости, он потерял лучшего друга. Доктор столько раз зарекался не менять собственную или чью-либо временную линию, но тут был особенных случай, его день рождения.  
Он закрыл глаза и представил, что было бы, если бы он все оставил как есть: этот новоиспеченный муж Донны в конечном итоге сопьется, ей придется выйти на работу, воспитывать детей и содержать семью в одиночку, и ни о каком счастье не будет даже речи. Нет, такому он не мог позволить случиться, только не с его лучшим другом. Никогда.

Повелитель Времени открыл глаза, подошел к консоли, стал поворачивать какие-то рычаги, вбивать особые координаты, нажимать какие-то кнопки все быстрее и быстрее, казалось, что ТАРДИС вращается не только снаружи, но и внутри самой себя. У Доктора закружилась голова, и он потерял сознание.  
Через какое-то время он открыл глаза и почувствовал, что корабль замер.  
Первым делом Доктор схватил плащ и выбежал на улицу. На улицу в Чизвике. 

\- Так, - сказал галлифреец, - Земля, Лондон, уже неплохо. Надо выяснить время.  
\- Простите, вы не подскажете, который час? – Спросил он у случайного прохожего.  
\- 15 минут пятого.  
\- Ага, а день какой?  
\- Ты не в себе, что ль, парень? – Улыбнулся прохожий. - Суббота, 18 апреля 2009. Пить меньше надо, приятель.  
Но Доктор уже бежал к дому Донны. Сейчас был как раз тот момент, когда он должен был появиться и забрать её. Не успел он нажать на звонок, как дверь распахнулась и Донна, его Донна безо всяких мячей в животе, с улыбкой встретила его: 

\- Вот молодец, секунда в секунду. Точно Повелитель Времени. Дед, смотри, кто к нам пришел! И где это ты успел так вымазаться?  
Доктор лишь улыбнулся, а Донна схватила его за руку и втащила в дом.  
Потом они пили чай с шоколадным тортом, болтали на какие-то обычные земные темы. Донна смеялась, много жестикулировала, а Доктор думал о том, что он никогда-никогда не расскажет ей о том, как он лишил её сомнительного семейного счастья с, как выяснилось, довольно престарелым сливином.


End file.
